


Home Sweet Home

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: A home can turn a little lonely when you’re not with the right person. Fluff per request for the-lazy-sleepy-trash-sloth on tumblr





	Home Sweet Home

In a blink of an eye the days flew by, projects coming and going, exams creeping up on every student, and finally, the day to go home arrived. It was exciting, for the first time in a few months he was inside the brightly lit living room, greeted by his overly enthusiastic assistant/pet. With a sigh, bags were thrown carelessly to the side and boots kicked off, socked feet treading lightly on the cold linoleum floor. How wonderful it was to be here, the smells - although unpleasant - were welcoming and familiar. Much better than the stale stench of the dorm room. No matter how many times he would clean and leave the windows open, the wafting of the dust being heated by the sun never seemed to go away. He wasn’t looking forward to going back in a short few weeks.

“Ah, it’s good to be back,” Zim sighed out as he plopped himself onto the couch, stretching out comfortably, hand coming up to scratch at his chest. The wave of complete and utter ease washed over him, no more worrying about passing or failing, which he always passed his exams and projects and the like; he was extremely smart. The top of his class even, he just never showed it with his outbursts as if he was back to the very first day he was in a human school. But no more being awake at certain times, and no more unappealing food from the mess hall. Not that he would eat it anyway, he did attempt to eat one of the cakes they had and became sick for a week. 

“GIR, get me my dipping snack,” With a flip if his hand, his little robot ran into the kitchen with a scream and returned with terrifying speed, snack in hand. He blew a raspberry at Zim and handed it over, trotting off after recieving a grunt of thanks.

A shiver of delight ran through his spine when he took a lick of his treat, he hadn’t had one of these in quite some time, and with this snack, on his couch with his little bee lamp on, he was so content. And yet...

He felt lonely.

Somehow his sweets didn’t taste so sweet anymore, his couch wasn’t so comfortable, his bee light not as bright. Sure, GIR was there to keep him company, and by company he was literally rolling around in cheese on the floor, but it wasn’t enough. He needed the company of someone he spent everyday with, practically all hours of the day. 

“I’ll be leaving GIR.”

“BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE.”

“Yes.”

Boots tugged on and wig fixed up neatly, Zim was out the door and down the street in the matter of minutes. When he reached his destination, he didn’t bother knocking on the door, no, he went straight for the window he had crawled through many, many times in the past, mostly unwanted from the other party. There were times when he was wanted, and this might just be one of them. He had a feeling about it. With a push too hard, Zim tumbled into a room, smacking he head into something soft before hitting the ground.

“You know you could’ve gone through the front door, no one would have cared.”

“No.”

Dib had been unpacking his things when he heard the all too familiar sound of mechanical legs extending and the thump of a pint sized annoyance. He didn’t even have to bother looking up to know who was there.

“Didn’t you just get home? Don’t you have things you need to do?”

“I didn’t want to be home, human,” Zim spat and crossed his arms, his gaze intense and unblinking. “I have much better things to do.”

“Yeah? And that is?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Mhm...”

With a frustrated huff Zim plopped himself onto the bed and kicked off his boots once more. He made himself right at home, removing his contacts and wig, antennae popping out and wiggling, almost seeming like they needed to stretch out. With a lazy stare he watched as Dib finished unpacking the rest of his belongings, eyes narrowing when the human took a seat at his desk chair.

“Come here.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me pig, come here.”

“Be nice about it and I will.”

They both exchanged a showdown look, waiting for one to give up. It was always like this, both stubborn as can be, dragging on for an unnecessary amount of time. But finally, for once, Zim was the one to soften his gaze and in an uncharacteristic action brought his arms out, his mouth turned in a childish pout.

“Come here please.”

In a flash, Dib with a blank expression whipped out his phone and took a snap shot of the display, his cheeks tinged pink at how absolutely adorable Zim was being. There was the start of a protest, but cut short when the taller crawled onto the bed and crushed the alien against him.

“Oh my god,” He laughed and rubbed their cheeks together, earning displeased grunts and half assed punches to his back. “How can you be so cute?”

“Do NOT call me cute!”

“Too late.”

Hands came up to caress at green skin, relishing in how unique it felt. It was soft, smooth, honestly it was perfect. He loved touching him, no matter what it was. Dib felt that he needed to have his hands on Zim at all times, and now as he had gotten older, it wasn’t in the sense of trapping him for the creature that he was. It was out of pure love, it was cheesy but that’s the only way he could describe it.

“Dib-worm, hold on.”

“Mm?”

There was detangling of bodies and Zim rummaged around in his PAK, and with a grin he pulled out his snack. That candy dip was his all time favorite thing to eat, and he realized after all the time they had never shared it together. Breaking the stick in half, he offered it to Dib, and went ahead and dipped his in the sweet powder. That shiver of delight came again, and his antennae wiggled in satisfaction. 

“I’m not gunna die if I eat this am I,” Dib asked and regretted it instantly from the stare filled with murder he got back instead of an audible answer. He laughed nervously, putting his hands up in defeat and grabbed the broken stick from Zim’s hand. “Okay, okay, I take it I’m not going to die.”

If was as if he was nervous getting the powder on the stick, was this really going to mess him up? Give him the runs for weeks, maybe this was a form of alien cocaine from the trance Zim acted like he was in. Eyes half lidded, a genuine smile across his face as he dipped and licked and repeated. 

Eh, whatever, can’t hurt. Dib put the candy in his mouth and sucked, eyes widening at the assault of sugar that hit his tastebuds. It really didn’t taste any different from the other dip stick candies that were on earth, but when he thought about it Irkens loved snacks, so of course it would be like the best thing ever. He dipped and licked again, lightly chewing at the candy stick. They both sat in silence, now taking on a more comfortable position. Zim managed to crawl his way into his lap, curled up slightly, fully relaxed. The lights in the room felt perfect, the lap he was in the most comfortable thing in the world, and the candy as sickenly sweet as it should be. He let out a content hum and played idly with Dib’s free hand.

“You’re weird, you know that right?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, this pleases me.”

“Whatever you say Space Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will have NSFW content from time to time


End file.
